gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
RAAM
RAAM is the main antagonist for the first Gears of War and is a mostly silent and savage, yet unrivaled, Locust general with a dark presence that will make even the bravest Gears feel an overwhelming sense of dread, fear, and hopelessness. The blood of billions (soldiers and innocents) are on his hands, both directly and indirectly. Once a Theron Guard, the cunning and ambitious RAAM usurped the military leadership of the Locust Horde through skill and intellect. He is the only known being able control the Kryll. In battle he could shroud himself in Kryll, which acted as a shield and could also command them to attack his enemies.He possessed great strength (possibly even greater than that of Boomers), able to wield a Troika machine gun by hand with ease. RAAM also wielded a serrated blade at times, which he used to impale Lieutenant Kim. He was also seen killing a Gear with a Boltok Pistol after listening in on Delta Squad's plan to launch the Lightmass Bomb into The Hollow, by using data contained in Adam Fenix's Estate (therefore, he was able to send his troops there before Delta Squad arrived).He was encountered on the Tyro Pillar, a cargo train, heading into Timgad, and a huge pit of Imulsion. It was here that the notorious Locust general met his demise at the hands of Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago, with the help of a King Raven helicopter, commanded by Colonel Victor Hoffman, and with turrets controlled by Damon Baird and Augustus Cole, while he was attempting to prevent the detonation of the Lightmass Bomb. Appearance RAAM appears as a hulking Locust general, and stands almost a meter and a half from a fully grown human and a normal Locust drone with pronounced facial features, bony eyebrow ridges, and large orange, sunken eyes. He is taller than a Boomer and larger and has a constant snarling expression upon his hideous face. His bottom lip overlapped his top lip, and he had long, sharp teeth that bent back towards his face. Raam also had thick, grey skin and a black triangular marking on the top of his head. He has a porcine nose and wears a black variant of the Theron Guard armour. The Locust general also has long, black fingernails, and large, muscular limbs. Bio RAAM only spent one year as a Drone and quickly proved himself in the elite Theron Guard. Cunning and ambitious, within only a few short years he usurped the military leadership of the Locust HordeArt of Gears of War. Defeating RAAM on insane Single Player On single player the battle is almost impossible, as the player has got to do all the work. Grab the Lancer, Torque Bow and as many Grenades and as much ammunition as possible. After picking up the Torque Bow, wait before exiting the car. After a minute or so the Torque Bow will respawn. Pick up these bolts (for a total of 12) and proceed out the door to face General RAAM. As soon as the fight begins, run to the furthermost single cement block on the farthest right (by the four blocks in a square formation). Once at this block, wait for RAAM to approach. Keep facing to right while behind the block, and he will eventually get stuck, if it doesn't happen the first time keep on running around it until it does. Once RAAM is stuck, blindfire a Torque Bow bolt into his chest and then quickly switch to the Lancer and empty a clip into him. After reloading the Lancer switch back to the Bow and repeat until out of ammo, death, or until General RAAM is killed. Getting a perfect reload will help greatly with the Torque Bow but is not necessary with the Lancer as the added damage will wear off before it can be used. Another strategy involves a similar preparation, acquiring a full clip of Torque Bow bolts, before proceeding. Once the fight begins, shield yourself until you can maneuver past him to the platform where he originated from (this largely involves using Dom as a decoy). Hit him with a Torque Bow to scatter the Kryll, then unload on him with the rail cannon. If you can get to the cannon, this makes the fight very short. Note: If out of Torque Bow Bolts, use the Grenades; angle them off the curved wall of the car so they will land at RAAMs feet and scatter the Kryll. When blindfiring the Torque Bow make sure not to shoot it into the block for it will explode! Co-Op RAAM is much easier to defeat on co-op; you can do it over X-Box Live in a quick game or on a local connection with a friend. Multiplayer RAAM is available as a player in Gears of War, and is the leader during Assassination. He is also an unlockable character in Gears of War 2, if the player has received the A Dish Best Served Cold achievement, acquired after killing RAAM on the Hardcore difficulty. In order to acquire RAAM, you must sign into Xbox Live after obtaining the A Dish Best Served Cold achievement. Quotes Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, RAAM is pronounced ROM, (as in CD-ROM,) not RAM, (as in battering ram.) *RAAM is the Leader for Assassination in Gears of War but is replaced with Skorge for Gears of War 2. *RAAM is available in Gears of War 2 multiplayer only by unlocking the "Dish best served cold" Achievement from Gears of War 1 in which you have to defeat RAAM on Hardcore or Insane. *RAAM's armor itself resembles the armor of a Theron Guard except his armor is black while a standard Theron Guards is red. *RAAM appears smaller than his original height in multiplayer but is still taller than most other COG and Locust soldiers. *He can be chainsawed in Campaign Mode, however, it takes multiple hits and is considered impractical for winning the final battle. *RAAM has personal Theron bodyguards as seen on Act 5: Desperation. *From the Gears of War strategy guide, it is told that General RAAM killed Adam Fenix. References Category:Locust Horde Category:Characters Category:Locust Leaders Category:Males